The Broken Cemetery
Regular Work Day The was going as it usually does for Hobb Murdo, the Half-Orc barbarian. He is an assistant to Torva in her smithy, hammering and shaping as directed by the Dwarven woman. As he works, however, he is approached by Father Erevan Moonmeadow of the Church of Pelor. He says he has a job offer and would like to discuss it with him when he was done working. He suggests he doesn't bring his brother, Sil Denafil. Across town, Mialee is finishing up a sale of candles to Korinne, who is gossiping about the village elders. Suddenly, Bondra Felnorth bursts in, excited about something. He notices Korinne and they have an awkward moment as she leaves. Bondra then proceeds to tell Mialee about the fact that Debrokenaw Cemetery has recently been discovered. He explains the history of it, and that it has been missing for centuries and he is a huge collector of artifacts from the famous Uther Polbrooke, who was buried in that cemetery. Hanging Out After Work Wrapping up their day on the Red Maple Farm, Nala Delmirev wraps up and heads towards the worker's dormitories. She sees her boss, Cormok, speaking with an elder woman from the village. She is discussing about how the Debrokenaw Cemetery was discovered and how Bondra Felnorth is excited about the prospect of finding some relics from Uther Polbrooke. Hobb heads to the Drunken Mule after work to meet up with his brother, Sil. He explains to him that he was offered a job by Erevan Moonmeadow and that he was instructed not to bring Sil but he wouldn't negotiate a job without him. He convinces his brother to hear out Erevan and see what the job is. Oh, You Brought Him? The brothers arrive at the Temple of the Sun to meet with Erevan Moonmeadow, who is disappointed that Hobb brought Sil. Either way, he informs them that the pay remains the same: 40 gold that they now have to split. The Debrokenaw Cemetery has mysteriously reappeared after centuries of being missing. He sent his acolyte, Colville, to investigate the cemetery and to consecrate the grounds after he explores it a bit, but that was a couple days ago. They must find Colville, save him if possible, and possibly see to finishing the consecration of the grounds. Bondra Felnorth bursts in to check up on Erevan Moonmeadow. He apparently, along with the other elders, had asked Erevan to investigate the cemetery. Upon realizing who Erevan is about to hire for this mission, he insists that they bring along someone he "approves" of, stating he will send someone along with them when they leave in the morning. Despite this, Hobb and Sil take the job. Unwelcomed Guests Bondra Felnorth immediately heads to Mialee's shop. He asks her to go along with the "mercenaries" that Erevan has hired. Mialee convinces him to pay her a rate for every day she has to close her shop, which he agrees to as long as she brings back some kind of item bearing the symbol of Uther Polbrooke. She agrees and closes up her shop, preparing to leave with the group the next morning. Nala asks around and discovers that Erevan Moonmeadow is organizing the expedition to Debrokenaw Cemetery and they leave in the morning. She heads to the house of Erevan Moonmeadow in the middle of the night and wakes him up. She states she is a student and would love to accompany the expedition for research. He says that he has no more coin for this, but she says she doesn't need to get paid. He begrudgingly allows her to come with. Forming a Party As Hobb and Sil pack their horses, they are approached by Mialee. She claims that Bondra Felnorth asked her to come with and assist with their quest. They say they didn't agree to split the money, but Mialee says she doesn't care because she is getting her own payment. Then, suddenly, Nala shows up, claiming she is also accompanying them. She also tells them that she doesn't need money either, as she is a student and is just accompanying them for research. The party get on their horses and head towards the Debrokenaw Cemetery. Creeping Forward The party arrive at the Debrokenaw Cemetery around dusk as a fog has fallen over the area. The ominous atmosphere is accented by the fact that the entryway has a broken sign that merely reads: “The Broken Cemetery”. Despite this creepy ambiance the party goes inside. There is only one light source in the cemetery near a mausoleum in the center of the grounds. The party head towards the light, presuming that is where they will find the missing Colville. As they approach it, they hear low groaning and four zombies stand up and shamble towards the party. Brush With Death Mialee rushes into the fro t door of the mausoleum and sees a set of stairs leading down. Sil and Hobb fight off the zombies. Nala opts to follow Mialee down into the tomb. While Sil and Hobb fight off the zombies above ground, Mialee and Nala look around down below. They see four murals depicting the most important military victories of Uther Polbrooke and four wheels below the murals with four different analog clocks reading different times. There is also a button, which Mialee pushes. Several undead hands spew out from the ceiling, a trap is triggered. Both Nala and Mialee are knocked out by the claws attacking them. Live To Fight Another Day The zombies eventually are taken care of above ground. Sil and Hobb head down into the tomb and find the other two unconscious. They bandage them so they don’t die, then they decide to rest for the night within the tomb and start fresh in the morning...